


That Fateful Day

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: Stuckony [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Tony Stark, Between Tony and Bucky, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Naive Steve Rogers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Scenting, Virgin Steve Rogers, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Tony brings home an Omega in heat, shooing his Alpha out of the house, for the remainder of Steve's heat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950127
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240





	That Fateful Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O, but I've been wanting to write one for a while now, and this idea kind of came to me. So this is just me kinda getting a feel for this kinda thing and tryin to find my footing.
> 
> If you're used to reading A/B/O fics, just keep in mind that I don't stick to any particular set of rules and it may vary from what you're used to. 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy it!

When Bucky came home he froze. The very distinct scent of Omega in heat wafting towards him. His entire body lit on fire and he sucked in a sharp breath. Tony jumped up from the couch.

"Bucky, don't." Tony said, watching the practically feral look on his mates face.

"Why does our home smell like Omega in heat, Tony?" He all but growled out.

"Shh, keep it down. You're going to scare him." Tony hissed.

"Who?"

"His name is Steve. He unexpectedly started his heat in the store and I brought him back here to keep him safe. He lives alone in Brooklyn. We were only right down the street, so I thought it'd be safer to bring him back here. I promised that my Alpha wouldn't try to jump him, so I really need you to keep it in your pants."

Bucky swallowed thickly.

"Of course I'm not gonna try anything with an Omega that's vulnerable, but I wish you would have warned me."

"I called you. You ignored me!" Tony snapped.

Bucky grimaced. Right, he had ignored the call from Tony. He had only been ten minutes away and he figured whatever Tony had to say could wait that long. Clearly, that was a mistake. Bucky's head snapped up and he took a step forward as he heard a whimper coming from their bedroom.

"No. You can't go in there." Tony said, putting a hand up onto Bucky's chest.

Bucky gritted his teeth.

"Is he nesting in our bed?"

Tony bit his lip, nodding.

"Good god, really? Are you trying to kill me?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to put him! It's not like he can nest in the bathroom. Besides, it would be a disaster if he nested in the living room. He needed a space where he can control who enters and who doesn't."

Bucky knew logically that that made sense, but his hindbrain told him that there was an Omega that needed an Alpha's knot waiting in his and his mate's bed. He really wanted nothing more than to push past Tony and tend to the Omega.

"Stop growling." Tony told him firmly.

Bucky hadn't even realized that he'd been growling. His eyes were transfixed on the closed bedroom door. His focus laid solely on the Omega that he couldn't see, but he knew was beyond it.

"If you can't control yourself, then you're going to have to go sleep at Nat's or something. I can't have you traumatizing Steve."

"Fuck, yeah, okay." Bucky muttered.

Tony ushered him out the door, giving him a kiss and promising to call him when Steve's heat was over. Bucky dropped onto the top step, his head in his hands, and groaned. The sweet scent of the Omega he hadn't even seen, clinging to his clothes. It was like the scent of honeysuckle was imprinted on him, lingering in the air and filling his nostrils, even as he breathed in fresh air. It took a few deep breaths to calm his body and get his mind out of the gutter, before he could stand up. He pulled out his phone, calling Nat, as his mind tried to conjure up an image that could possibly match that delicious scent.

Tony didn't want to bother Steve. He did feel compelled to provide for the Omega. It was almost like he had already decided that Steve was his Omega. He could hear whimpers and moans and needy whines coming from his bedroom, but tried his best to ignore the effect it had on him. His pants uncomfortably tight as he moved around the kitchen.

He was chopping fruit and laying the slices out on a platter, a bowl of berries in the middle. He was also brewing tea. A mixture of herbs that would help with cramps and hopefully soothe Steve's need to be knotted. Tony had given him his toys, specifically pointing out the one with an inflatable knot that he knew would be most effective. Tony might be a Beta, and therefore he didn't technically need to be knotted, but he was mated to an Alpha. When he was turned on, his body craved a knot, even when his Alpha wasn't around to give him one.

When the platter was full and the tea brewed, he carried it all to the door. Setting it on the ground and knocking on the wooden panel. There was a stifled moan, before shuffling could be heard. Steve peeked his head out of the door, blushing bright red. He was panting hard and his eyes were hooded with lust, but he still managed to look embarrassed despite his obvious heat haze.

"What? Um I mean- do you need something?" Steve said, biting his lip.

Tony didn't miss the way his eyes raked Tony's body, blown with lust. A whimper escaping Steve's throat. Tony didn't comment on it. He knew it was hard for the Omega to be in a strange place and around strangers during his heat. It was also hard for unmated Omegas to control their reactions to others during heat.

"No, I just brought you some food." Tony said, grabbing the platter off the ground.

Steve's eyes widened.

"Oh, um, thanks." He breathed out.

"Of course. I also made you tea that should help with the pain." Tony said, nodding to the tea at his feet.

"You really didn't have to. It's bad enough that I'm stinking up your house and taking over your bedroom."

Tony shook his head.

"No, I'm glad you're here. I wouldn't want you to be alone right now, besides you smell delicious."

Steve bit his lip at the implication, whimpering.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted to make sure you keep your energy up."

Steve nodded, but didn't take the food. He stepped out of the room instead. Shyly looking away as Tony sucked in a breath. His eyes raking the Omega's body. He was wearing one of Bucky's button up shirts and nothing else. It was so large, he was practically swimming in the fabric. The hem brushing mid thigh.

"I hope you don't mind. It helps." Steve whispered, nervously.

Tony shook his head, unable to form words for a moment as images of the Omega snuggled up between him and his mate, or riding Bucky's knot flashed through his mind. Tony swallowed down the groan that wanted to escape. Carrying the platter of fruit over to the table. Steve grabbed the mug of tea and followed after him. His bare feet padding across the hardwood floors.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Tony asked, setting the platter down.

Steve nodded, setting down the tea, before dropping to his knees, looking expectantly up at Tony. Tony's mouth went dry. His eyes darkening with lust. If he was an Alpha, even a mate wanted, he wasn't so sure he would be able to stop himself from pressing something other than fruit past those pretty lips. Tony shook his head to clear it and went over to the couch, grabbing a pillow.

"If you're gonna kneel, you should kneel on this." He said, holding it out to Steve.

Steve blinked at it. Taking it and holding it gingerly in his hands. He sniffed it, moaning. He could smell the Alpha and Omega pheromones on it. Intertwined in the way only mates could be. Tony being a Beta didn't have heats or ruts, but Betas were unique in the sense that they changed to fit their mates needs. Since Tony was mated to an Alpha, he took on Omega qualities. His scent shifting when he was around Bucky, to please his Alpha. He didn't produce slick and he couldn't carry pups, but in pretty much all other ways, he was the perfect Omega for Bucky.

"So good, Alpha." Steve moaned, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric.

Tony licked his lips. He couldn't help it when he reached out to lift the Omega up. Steve whimpered and clung to him, the pillow trapped in between their bodies.

"Do you want to kneel, or would you rather sit on my lap?"

"Sit with you." Steve said immediately.

Tony chuckled and sat down, situating Steve, so he was sitting sideways on his lap. The Omega hugged the pillow to him. It wasn't a particularly fluffy pillow. Tony had chosen a flat one, since he thought Steve would be kneeling on it. He could already see the Omega hugging a pillow while he or Bucky pounded into him. Tony may conform to Omegan standards for Bucky, but everything about Steve brought out the Alpha qualities in him. Clearly, Steve felt it, too. The Omegas hindbrain had accepted the Beta as an Alpha. Which wasn't something all Omegas did. Usually, an Omega only viewed a Beta as an Alpha, if they'd already decided that they belonged together.

Tony grabbed a strawberry, pressing the tip of it to Steve's lips. Steve's lips parted and he bit into it, staining his lips red. Tony felt the desire to lick them, but he didn't. He might have given into his desire to care for the Omega, but Tony wouldn't take advantage of him. Omegas in heat couldn't consent, since they were basically drunk on pheromones and their desire to present was skewed because of their shift in hormones. Tony wasn't the kind of asshole who would play with an Omega in heat, without getting their consent before hand. By the time they'd made it through most of the fruit and berries, Tony hand feeding each bite to Steve, there was juice running down Steve's chin. Tony had to coax the pillow out of his arms, before carrying him into the kitchen to clean him off.

"Thank you, Alpha." Steve whispered as Tony set him on the counter, next to the sink.

Tony glanced over at him, grabbing a paper towel and getting it wet.

"You don't have to thank me. I wanted to help you."

"I know, but still, thank you for everything. For letting me stay, and just, all of it."

Tony smiled as Steve blushed. He wiped his face before bopping his nose with the wet paper towel. Steve giggled. Tony grinned at him, tossing the paper towel in the trash and scooping Steve up off the counter. Tony grabbed the now cold tea and coaxed Steve into drinking it all, before carrying him into the bedroom and setting him on the bed. It might be his bed, but Tony wouldn't invite himself into the Omega's nest. He wasn't a presumptuous asshole. 

Steve pouted as his was set down. He gripped Tony's shirt, whining. Tony shushed him, brushing a hand through his hair. 

"You can join me." Steve offered.

Tony smiled at how sweet he was, offering to share his heat with a stranger, but shook his head. He wanted to say yes, but he knew that he shouldn't. Steve would appreciate his restraint when he was thinking clearly again, even if it upset him now.

"Not this time, little one. I'll be out there on the couch, if you need anything." Tony said cupping his cheek.

Steve whined, and nuzzled into his hand.

"Please?"

Steve's blue eyes were begging Tony to reconsider, but he just sighed and pressed a kiss to his head.

"No, sweetheart. You can join me on the couch, if you'd rather, but I won't enter your nest while your in heat. You might regret it later when you're thinking clearly."

"I won't!" Steve insisted.

"You don't know that." Tony said gently.

"Don't you want me?" Steve whispered, sounding rejected and heartbroken.

His lips quivered and tears filled his blue eyes.

"Of course I want you. You're the sweetest Omega I've ever met, and you smell heavenly, but I won't take advantage of you."

Steve bit his lip, considering that.

"What about next time? If I still want you when I'm not in heat, will you- would you join me for my next heat?"

Tony smirked.

"I would be honored."

Steve nodded.

"Can I, um-" Steve shifted nervously, looking down shyly.

"What is it? You can ask me for anything."

Tony meant that too. He wouldn't accept an offer to play or mate and he wouldn't enter Steve's nest out of respect for Steve, but he would give this Omega just about anything else that was in his power to give.

"If I go out there can I p-pleasure myself, sir?"

Tony groaned and leaned in to scent him, pulling him to the edge of the mattress, so Steve's feet were dangling over the edge. He really probably shouldn't even be scenting Steve, like he belonged to him, but it wasn't explicitly sexual. Friends and family often scented eachother, especially Omegas, but Tony wasn't technically either of those things, nor was he an Omega.

"Fuck, you're going to kill me if you ask me something so dirty in such an innocent tone, baby."

Steve blushed, but leaned into Tony. He pressed closer, his nose brushing against Tony's neck and his legs wrapping around his waist. Steve breathed in the Beta's scent that smelled very distinctly Alpha as it morphed to please the Omega in heat. Steve whimpered. His hand reached in between their bodies to cup himself. He squeezed his thighs as he felt slick gushing out of him. The scent of Omega slick filled the air. The scent extra strong and sweet, since Steve was in heat.

Tony groaned and pulled away, gritting his teeth. He had to take a couple of steps away from Steve, ignoring the way that the Omega whined and reached out for him. Steve's feet hit the ground, and he tried to follow him.

"No. Stay."

Steve froze, whimpering.

"Alpha, please. I'll be good, I promise."

"I know, baby, you're so good. I need you to go get yourself a toy. Preferably the one with the inflatable knot."

Steve shook his head.

"I don't want it."

"It will help, Steve."

"No. I don't need it. I need you."

"Even if I was going to play with you, which I'm not going to, I don't have a knot for you, sweetheart."

"I don't care. I don't need a knot. I just need you."

Tony sighed and stepped closer, grabbing the Omegas hand and tugging him out to the couch.

"You need your Alpha to make you feel better, don't you? Need your Alpha to tell you what to do."

"Please, Alpha. Let me please you."

"Okay, but you have to promise to be a good boy and do as your told."

Steve nodded, looking relieved.

"I promise."

Tony smirked, and pulled Steve onto his lap.

"I'm not going to touch you, but you're going to put on a good show for me. Can you do that for me?"

Steve nodded his head urgently.

"God, yes. I will, Alpha." He moaned.

"Then, touch yourself."

Steve blushed, but reached around to slip two fingers in his hole. He was wet and open. His hole prepared to take so much more than just his fingers. His eyes fluttered shut as he fucked himself with his fingers. Moaning and whining while he squirmed all over Tony's lap. Rocking his hips against Tony's to seek friction for his cocklet. Tony watched hungrily, but held true to his word, much to Steve's frustration.

Tony knew just allowing the Omega to pleasure himself in front of him, let alone on his lap, was already questionable enough. He wasn't going to risk the chance of touching Steve. It would almost certainly lead to him mating with the Omega, which would definitely lead to him claiming Steve. Tony couldn't do that without discussing it with Steve when he wasn't in heat, and he couldn't claim someone else without his own Alpha's approval. He could only imagine how furious Bucky would be to come home and find out that Tony had claimed the pretty little Omega.

Steve fingered himself, the obscene sounds he was making and the wet squelches as he fingered his ass filling the house. Tony was more than a little surprised when the Omega wet himself. It wasn't unheard of. It was actually pretty common, but it was usually a sign of deep trust between an Omega and their Alpha, and rarely ever happened when an Omega wasn't being knotted. Tony couldn't believe that Steve felt comfortable enough with him that he actually wet himself, let alone that he was capable of wetting without a knot in him. Steve collapsed against Tony's chest, panting heavily.

Tony was quick to scoop him up and run the tub, peeling off Bucky's shirt and settling the Omega in the warm water. He kneeled by the tub, running a hand through Steve's sweaty hair. He murmured sweet words to the blissed out Omega. He wasn't sure that Steve was aware of what he was saying or of what was happening. The Omega was fully down. He bared his neck for Tony instinctively and Tony scented him. His teeth nibbling at Steve's gland, making the Omega whimper.

Tony was walking a dangerous line, one that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to balance, as he wet a washcloth. Carefully running it over Steve's smooth skin. Tony didn't let himself linger, even as he wrapped the washcloth around the Omega's cocklet, or wrapped an arm around his waist, lifting Steve up just enough to run the cloth over his hole. Steve clung to him as he did it, his forehead pressed to Tony's shoulder.

Tony called Bucky back home, when Steve was on the tail end of his heat. The scent of Omegan heat hung heavily in the air, despite the windows that Tony opened to air the place out. Tony felt bad that the Omega not only spent his heat in a strange place, but he spent almost all of his time out of his nest. The first few times Steve had fallen asleep, Tony laid him back down on the bed and left him there to rest. The Omega became so distressed when he woke up alone, that Tony gave up and just let him sleep in his arms.

Steve alternated between fingering himself desperately, and passing out. Tony coaxing him to eat and drink whenever the Omega was willing to, which wasn't nearly as often as Tony would have liked. He knew that if Steve was being knotted like his body really wanted, that he'd be able to have periods of lucidity in between passing out and being consumed by lust. Unfortunately, the Omega refused to use any of Tony's toys, so he couldn't even get the subpar relief that a fake knot could offer him. Tony didn't fully understand why the Omega was so resistant to the idea of being knotted, but he'd be lying if he didn't say that it concerned him some.

Bucky inhaled the lingering scent of Omegan heat and groaned.

"I can't believe you've been able to control yourself, surrounded by this all week."

"It wasn't easy. Especially since he fingered himself on my lap through half of it."

"God, I'm so jealous." Bucky said.

Tony smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You should go look in the bathroom, then."

Bucky raised a brow. The moment he stepped into the bathroom he was hit with the overwhelming scent of something sweet. Bucky stepped closer to a pile of clothes on the ground, clothes that appeared to be Bucky's, and sniffed the air. He could smell the scent of urine on it. It was strong but it wasn't foul. Rather it was sweet. Everything about Omegas smelled sweet, but Steve more so than any other Omega they'd ever smelled.

"Did he-" Bucky started, already knowing the answer.

Tony was smirking from the doorway.

"Every single time." Tony said, emphasizing each word.

"Jesus. I can't believe you sent me away so you could play with him." Bucky said sending Tony an offended look.

Tony smirked.

"I didn't touch him. He didn't even use any toys."

Bucky frowned. That couldn't be right. Omegas rarely ever wet by themselves. It was almost always because of an Alpha's stimulation. Tony being a Beta, could technically still provoke that response, though it was almost unheard of for it to happen when the Omega wasn't riding a knot.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Not once. He's so sensitive he wets on his own fingers."

Bucky shook his head, his eyes dark with lust.

"I've gotta see this Omega."

Tony shook his head.

"Not until he wakes up. He's sleeping it off right now. He's exhausted. He must have wet himself at least a dozen times yesterday. That entire pile is from last night alone." Tony said, gesturing to the laundry pile. "He didn't drink nearly enough water though. He's probably horribly dehydrated. Getting him to drink water was like trying to bathe a cat. It was nearly impossible and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it. Next time, I'm going to buy some bottles and give him juice."

Bottlefeeding Omegas in heat wasn't uncommon. Especially since they latched on instinctively. It made it easy to get them to drink, even when they were sleeping or lost in a lustfilled haze.

"Good lord, if I don't get to knot him, I might actually die." Bucky moaned.

Tony laughed.

"I get him first. He's already accepted me as his Alpha."

Bucky frowned and pressed closer to scent his mate.

"Fuck, you do smell like an Alpha. I couldn't even tell. The whole house just smells like Omegan heat."

"I know. It's great, isn't it? I could die with this scent in my nose and be happy. I almost didn't open the windows, but I figured it was probably best if I did. He hasn't even agreed to be our Omega. It's not fair for our house to smell like we've already decided he's part of our pack."

"I would be jealous and offended that you're so attached to someone that I've never even met, except I totally understand where you're coming from. God, I want him in our pack so badly."

Tony hummed in agreement, kissing his Alpha. When they finally separated, Bucky went to wash the rest of the laundry and caught up on the dishes. While Tony relaxed on the couch, tired after tending to Steve all week. When the last of the laundry was in the machine and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Bucky cuddled up to his mate.

"Does he know that you called me back?"

"I told him. I'm not sure he fully understood me, though. He was still slightly heat drunk and pretty out of it. I carried him to the bed, but I didn't linger. I already feel like I've violated so many unspoken rules about consent. The last thing I wanted to do was invite myself into his nest while he was passed out."

"What are we gonna do about that anyways? We can't just kick him out of his nest, but like he's nesting in our bed. Which don't get me wrong. I absolutely love the idea of him in our bed, but what if he doesn't want us in it?"

"Then, I think we night need to invest in a daybed or maybe a couch with a pullout bed." Tony said, thoughtfully.

Bucky sighed.

"Fair enough."

Steve woke up. The hazy drunken feeling of heat had worn off almost fully now. He could tell that he was on the tail end of his heat. The last lingering effects of it were still clinging to his mind, but his body was no longer needy and desperate. He blushed when he realized where he was. The bed of a stranger. He groaned. He had really allowed a stranger to take him home and nested in their bed. God, how stupid. Thank god Tony was actually a decent person. He easily could have ended up being mated and knocked up by some creepy Alpha.

Steve bit his lip thinking about the way that he'd fingered himself until he wet. Not just once, but over and over. On Tony's lap, cuddled up on the couch in his arms, while presenting to the Beta that he had apparently decided was his Alpha. He'd fingered himself in just about every embarrassing position that he could think of and wet himself countless times. God, that was so embarrassing, but the thought of it still made slick drip down his thighs.

He couldn't cum, because he was an Omega, but he'd never actually wet himself before. Not from sexual stimulation, at least. He had wet as a young child like all children do, but he couldn't believe that he'd actually wet on Tony while fingering himself. Good god, kill him now. He would never live this down. Not once had Tony complained about it either. He just kept giving him baths or wiping him down with a washcloth. He understood logically that wetting was something that Alphas were supposed to like. It meant that their Omega was comfortable with them. Steve must have gone through so many of Bucky's shirts though, and that was definitely embarrassing. At the thought of Tony's mate, Steve whimpered.

Tony had a mate and was just being nice by putting up with him. He'd sent his mate away to make Steve comfortable and Steve had wet himself. While in Tony's lap. Fuck. This really couldn't get worse. Except it could. Steve would have to leave now. To leave the nest he made. His first ever nest. Steve hadn't wanted to admit it to Tony, but this was his first heat. He'd been afraid to use the toys, because he'd never had anything more than his fingers inside of him before. The thought of a knot popping inside of him was terrifying. He knew that he was supposed to take one, but he was still fairly certain that he'd tear and bleed.

Steve lingered in the nest. It was toasty warm and it smelled like his heat, but the combined scent of Tony and Bucky was still faintly there. If Steve buried his face in the pillow and sniffed he could smell AlphaOmega, and god did that make him slick. He eventually dragged himself out of bed, though. He was wearing one of Bucky's shirts. He really shouldn't be. Now that he could think clearly, he realized that that was definitely overstepping. Then again he'd taken over their bedroom and forced the Alpha out of his own home. God, he was the worst. He looked around the room and couldn't find his own clothes. The ones that he'd stripped off and traded for a shirt that smelled like an Alpha that he'd never even met.

He tiptoed out of the room, freezing when he noticed that Tony wasn't alone. Bucky looked up and noticed him first, nudging Tony. Tony snapped his head up and jumped up. Steve's eyes widened and he shrank away, his eyes trained on the Alpha on the couch.

"Hey, it's okay. Bucky won't hurt you. How are you feeling?"

Steve bit his lip, pulling his eyes away from Bucky.

"Alpha?" He whimpered.

Tony cooed at him and closed the space between them, scooping Steve into his arms. 

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. Do you want to come meet my Alpha, little one?" Tony asked him softly.

Steve nodded, scenting him. He felt inexplicably safe in Tony's arms. Like he'd already chosen this Alpha as his. Tony smiled at him and carried him over to the couch, holding Steve in his lap. Steve hid his face in Tony's neck, peeking shyly at Bucky.

"You're such a pretty little Omega, aren't you, doll?" Bucky said.

Steve squirmed on Tony's lap.

"I've never taken a knot before." He blurted out, blushing furiously.

Tony rubbed his back soothingly, and Bucky just blinked in surprise.

"Oh? Well, you don't have to worry about that, little one. I won't knot you unless you're asking me too."

Steve tilted his head curiously at him.

"Can I scent him, Alpha?" Steve asked Tony.

Tony chuckled and kissed his cheek. He smirked at Bucky's eager expression.

"Well? Can he scent you, Alpha?" Tony teased, already knowing the answer.

Bucky nodded, not trusting his voice. He stared hungrily as the Omega squirmed his way off of Tony and into his lap. He scented Bucky, his thighs clenching around Bucky's. Steve blushed, biting his lip as he pulled back to look at Bucky.

"My name's Steve, sir." He whispered.

Bucky gave him an amused look.

"My name's James, but you can call me Bucky, doll. I suggest you don't call me sir, unless you're asking for my knot."

Steve let out a small moan and rocked his hips against Bucky's.

"If I take your knot, can I be your Omega?" He whispered, his tone breathy and needy.

Bucky frowned.

"I don't care if you never want my knot, princess. You're already mine. You've clearly laid claim on my Omega, and you've nested in our bed."

Steve beamed at him.

"I can stay, then?"

Bucky chuckled.

"If you don't, Tony will be upset and I'll be unhappy with you for making my Omega cry."

Steve shook his head, looking horrified.

"I promise I won't leave, Alpha."

"Good boy."

Steve blushed, ducking his head into his neck. Bucky kissed his head, sharing an adoring look with Tony. Steve squirmed on his lap, before glancing over at Tony.

"I'm not in heat anymore." He told him.

Tony nodded.

"I can tell." He said, smirking in amusement.

Steve worried at his lip, blushing.

"Will you join me in my nest now, Alpha?" He asked, nervously.

Tony lit up and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I'd be honored." He whispered in his ear.

Steve beamed at him.

"Will you come cuddle with us, Alpha?" He asked Bucky.

"Well, I can't possibly say no, if you're gonna ask me so sweetly, now can I?"

Steve shook his head.

"Nope, you're stuck with me now." He chirped.

Bucky kissed his nose and stood up, hoisting Steve into his arms. Steve wrapped his limbs around him, resting his head on his shoulder. Bucky carried him into their bedroom. Tony and Bucky cuddling up to the little Omega who had suddenly taken over their whole lives. Neither of them were upset about this life altering circumstance. Tony was so glad that he'd been in that shop on that fateful day that led to Steve becoming theirs. Bucky couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys think of this. I've never written anything like this before, so if you like it, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment. If you're confused about something feel free to ask, and I'll explain the best that I can.
> 
> You can also message me on tumblr if you'd rather @buckybeardreams
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!


End file.
